The present invention relates to the technical field of automatic lines for forming and packaging parcels of items, such parcels usually consisting of one or more rows of items arranged in one or more layers and wrapped into protective sheet of heat-weldable type plastic material.
More in particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for sorting a series of items in output from a plurality of feeding channels and directed to a receiving section, so as to arrange the same items according to one or more side-by-side transversal rows.